


light the flame

by humanveil



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Unspoken agreements.





	light the flame

**Author's Note:**

> flashwork for the prompt ‘affair’. enjoy!

It’s rarely ever a planned thing. Instead, it’s more of a silent understanding. Something they can read in each other’s behaviour: a particular tilt of Olivia’s head, the brush of Elliot’s fingers across her neck, the murmured requests with double meanings, quiet words like _coffee_ and _break_ and _rest_. They’ll always know what the other means. Will understand because this is what they do, what they have done for years.

Tonight is no different.

They’re sat in a crowded bar, their booth squished in a back corner and small enough that they’d had to huddle together to fit everyone. Fin had left an hour ago, Munch following to get a free ride. Alex had followed not long after, but they had stayed. Had stayed, and hadn’t moved. Their bodies still pressed close together despite there no longer being a need for proximity. Thighs brush thighs; shoulders brush shoulders. Elliot’s arm is thrown across the seat, his hand brushing Olivia’s bicep through the thin fabric of her shirt. If he leans forward, tilts his head just so, his breath will ghost across the span of her neck: warm and tingly and smelling very faintly of beer.

Olivia turns to him when her drink is finished. “We should go,” she says, and there isn’t anything abnormal about it, but Elliot can read the silent question in her gaze. The words that simmer beneath the beautiful brown. “We have an early start tomorrow.”

Elliot smiles: the faintest tilt of his mouth, more of a smirk than anything else. He lets his arm drop, trails his hand across her back, down until he can grasp her fingers with his. He helps her up, holds on tight as they weave their way through the crowded bar, out onto the open street and into the first cab they can find.

He kisses her here. Not a harsh, desperate kiss, but a soft, slow drag of his mouth. Something that lets her know he understands.

A brief taste of what’s to come.


End file.
